


When the Wolf Calls

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: The Wolf Amongst Us [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Greg Lestrade, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Relationship, M/M, No Male Pregnancy, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Protective Siblings, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Crime rates have started going up. Riots against the Alphas have risen due to protests and organizations attempting to promote Omega rights and welfare. With very few benefits to Omegas, the Omega Protection Services is attempting to play their part in legalizing laws. Though, nothing is entirely as it seems.Will someone be able to further construct better society or is it bound to crumble in ashes?





	When the Wolf Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Before I allow you all to read this fanfic, I am going to warn everyone that this story isn't like many Omegaverse. I wrote this because I was curious on other aspects of that world and how it plays into society. If you aren't fond of this AU, don't bother reading. There's no point in hate and attacking authors simply because of something they enjoy writing. 
> 
> On another note, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am. Updates might be slow due to university classes, but I will try to complete this as soon as I can as well as my other fanfics.

Sherlock had been born into a family dominated by mainly Alphas, and as such, he became an Alpha. His father had been an Alpha, though his mother was an Omega, which meant they were quite proud when they realized how Sherlock had presented. The young dominant male had also grown up with his brother, Mycroft, and even then the elder Holmes brother was a Beta.

 

Rather interesting.

 

By the time, Sherlock had grown up, he’d been exposed to society’s view on Omegas. A lot of people saw Omegas as nothing more than being used for breeding, forced to work from home and not be allowed to have much say in the real world. It was a cruel reality, but that was just the way things were. Sherlock was quite neutral to what he knew, preferring to keep at a distance than actually giving a voice.

 

Eventually, he decided to become a consulting detective, working alongside the new Scotland Yard to help solve crimes. It didn’t pay, but it lasted and he was proud of his work there. The act of deducing had always been deeply integrated into him, deciding to use it for a bigger act.

 

The Alpha soon met his flatmate, John, an apparent Omega, and the two became inseparable. Their friendship was strong, and Sherlock was highly protective of the younger male, leading many to believe they were at least in a relationship.

 

Sherlock even eased John through a heat, refusing to have sex with him, instead deciding to simply be there for the other as best he could. He wouldn’t let the omega go out in public alone, especially when many would want to lay claim to an unmated male.

 

As of late, there had been at least two protests revolving the right of an omega to be pushed into society. One had ended up in a fight between two alphas on opposing sides of the situation. The other managed to sway some onto the idea of justice, but it was still very minimal people.

 

The consultant was currently playing on his violin, the alpha pausing briefly as he caught the whiff of John coming downstairs. Sherlock set down the instrument and turned to the omega.

 

“Morning, Sherlock,” John replied in a half groggy tone.

 

Sherlock sighed, “good morning, John.”

 

The young, in his thirty sixth year, Alpha frowned for a moment at John before heading over to the kitchen. Sherlock picked up a cup of tea then took a few careful sips. He didn’t say anything for a moment before suddenly opening his mouth.

 

“John,” he spoke suddenly. The Alpha seemed to struggle for a moment with his next words. “Would you like to come with me and… go on a walk?”

 

The younger, thirty-four year old, blonde-haired Omega blinked in surprise at Sherlock, though smiled all the while.

 

“Uh, yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Sherlock beamed at the comment, grabbing his coat and scarf, adjusting both clothing items to where he was more comfortable. He turned to watch John, the slightly younger blonde getting up and following after the consultant.

 

John had to wonder why his partner insisted on something as simple as going on a walk. He knew that Sherlock wasn’t one for many mundane tasks, especially since it seemed the Holmes didn’t find it interesting and constantly pushed away emotions. Though, the Omega eventually reached the conclusion that the other was simply bored.

 

Sherlock hadn’t said much during the entire time, even as he began nearing the park, his eyes narrowed at the sight of a small group standing around. Judging by the whiffs, at least two were an Alpha and one was a Beta. Another scent made him realize one was very clearly drunk, the other two sober… somewhat.

 

“Sherlock?” John frowned.

 

“John, let’s stay away, yeah?” Sherlock growled lowly, the pheromones of dominance radiating sharply around him. His blue eyes darkened, keeping his Omega partner behind him.

 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” One of the two Alphas chuckled as he finally noticed Sherlock and John. He was burly and strong, his eyes sharp yet slightly unfocused. A quick sense of smell told someone he was a bit drunk.

 

“You need to leave us alone,” Sherlock bared his teeth as a sign that he wasn’t in the mood for games.

 

“Sherlock…” John trailed off, his blue eyes flashing in concern since he imagined a fight breaking out.

 

The clearly drunk Alpha chuckled softly.

 

“An Omega? Oh, and he’s ummated! How cute,” he sneered, trying to find a way to separate Sherlock and John. “Come on now. Hand him over.”

 

“He’s not yours.” Sherlock growled again, feeling a sudden possessiveness fueling his anger. He wasn’t about to let some lowlife mongrel get in the way.

“Do you realize that he’s not mated? Anyone can claim him.”

 

John was on edge, and though the Omega wanted to submit, he refused to. He wasn’t going to let some Alpha decide whether or not he mated, let alone force him into something he wanted. He snarled softly.

 

“You’re not having him,” Sherlock’s eyes darkened.

 

“Is he claimed by you?” The other Alpha taunted.   


“You don’t decide who I mate with.” John cut in suddenly, the blonde haired Omega doctor not backing down either. He had been used to certain people trying to force him into mating, though he didn’t want it. If he was to have a partner, he wanted it to be a consensual party on both sides. It was about time Omegas had their part to be played in society.

 

Generations had decided that Omegas were practically unworthy, some places not allowing them to vote or even hold higher end jobs since it was expected of them to raise pups and work as stay at home parents. It was more common for females than males, especially when men usually became Alphas or Betas though there were some rare exceptions.

 

Male Omegas were a rarity and in contrast to females, they couldn’t get pregnant. Even then, they could still be taken advantage of, forced into something none of them wanted. Since they were so uncommon, the lower rank were seen as a prize, nothing more than objects.

 

“What’s this then? Is the poor Omega trying to fight back?” The drunk Alpha mocked, one of his lackeys, the other Alpha, coming to his aid.

 

John snarled again.

 

“I don’t need a mate to be happy.” John hissed.

 

The two Alphas laughed, circling the pair, while their Beta friend lingered in the back. The somewhat subordinate rank was frowning, though he didn’t move either. He wasn’t about to interfere in what was happening.

 

Sherlock was beginning to lose his cool at the following words of the opposing Alphas.

 

“You know you want to mate. It’s all you’re good for.”

 

The consultant saw red as he grabbed one of them by the throat, tossing the idiotic Alpha against the ground and towering over the male with a growl forming on his lips.

 

John froze, letting out a startled, strangled yelp when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt. The Omega went rigid for a moment before he suddenly kicked out with his leg, forcing his attacker to let go with a howl. He bared his teeth as he closed one hand over the other’s arm before wrenching it behind them, holding it in place and applying pressure.

 

“Get off of me!” The Alpha, taken by surprise due to the Omega’s strength, hissed, trying to struggle against the other.

 

“I’m not some toy, and I will not let you decide who I will have as a mate. Is that clear?” John growled.

 

“Yes, yes, okay! Now let me go!”

 

John released him, giving the higher rank a hard shove. He was faintly amused by the fact that the Alpha was knocked forward on his hands and knees, causing them to stumble and nearly fall down.

 

Sherlock was still growling, eventually backing down when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Despite not being John’s mate, he still valued the Omega’s opinion. He slowly backed down, narrowing his eyes as he watched the two other Alphas run off.

 

“Are you alright?” John asked softly, panting slightly.

 

“Yes, I’m alright.” Sherlock answered briskly.

 

The Omega didn’t say anything as he allowed Sherlock to calm down, not leaving his side.

 

After a moment, the Alpha inhaled and exhaled sharply, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his long Belstaff coat. He cocked his head to one side before giving a soft grunt.

 

“Let’s go, John,” he muttered, walking off again.

 

John sighed.

 

Neither had any idea that soon things would take an interesting turn. The fight for Omega and other rank equality was going to take its stand, and when it did, the entire way of hierarchy altered, changing society for better or worse.  


End file.
